


Trapped

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Series: Psychos In Love [5]
Category: Fantastic Four (Movieverse), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Car Accidents, Car Sex, M/M, Psychopaths In Love, Rough Sex, Supervillains in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 08:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 5 of Psychos In Love; Loki and Doom are trapped in one of Tony Stark's cars, while they wait for their allies to come and get them before SHIELD does, so what do the villain's do in their spare time, they screw each other! Of Course! Loki/Doom slash, very funny towards the end, but you have to read for yourself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so part 5 of Psychos in Love, enjoy.

“This is your fault,” Loki said pouting.

Doom glared at him, and said “You know we wouldn’t be stuck in this if you learned to drive.”

Loki shoulders deflated and he said “Sorry Vicki.”

“Stop calling me that,” Doom sighed.

The pair were stuck in a car, Tony Stark’s car to be specific in the middle of a forest with thick brush, the two had come up with a plan to steal some technology for Stark Tower while the merry band of hero were out, Doom had disabled JAVRIS and Loki magically opened the doors to let them in, while Doom was busy downloading Loki was supposed to be looking out but he of coarse got bored and said “Hey Vicki, I’m going to get something to drink.”

“Don’t call me Vicki,” Doom said waving his hand dismissively and Loki shrugged and went upstairs, he took a bottle of water from the refrigerator and proceeded to walk around the Tower, he explored some of the rooms, he didn’t take anything from them, with the exception of Thor, he took a book Thor just had sitting there. On his way back he tripped over something causing JAVRIS to come back online and warn the Avengers that Doom and Loki were in the tower. Loki saw what he did and teleported back to the Lab were Doom was and said “Hey Vicki I need to tell you something.”

“Not now Loki,” Doom said hacking through some firewalls.

“But I think you really need to hear this….” Loki tried again but Doom said “Not now.”

“But…” and before Loki could even finish his sentence when they hear the Avengers and Shield Agents shouting upstairs.

Doom looked at Loki and said “Did you disable the device that I had set up on the floor?”

“Seriously, now you want to listen?” Loki said with a raised eyebrow.

Doom narrowed his eyes causing Loki to shrink on himself a little, then Doom grabbed his hand and growled “Come on, we’re taking a car.”

“But, I don’t know how to drive…” Loki said.

“….I forgot about that,” Doom said.

Then the pair heard a loud bang come from upstairs, and Loki grabbed the keys to one of Tony’s expensive cars and said “I’ll figure it out, let’s go!”

Doom nodded and grabbed his flash drive and the two hopped into a car and sped out of the garage. Loki was a natural at driving but was confused every once and while…

“Ok, how do you turn?” Loki said hand on the steering wheel.

“You turn the wheel,” Doom said tighten his seat belt, He wasn’t going to die in a car crash because Loki didn’t know how to drive. Then the pair saw the black Shield cars chase after them and Loki jerked the wheel and Doom was thrown into the back seat since he was unbuckling his seat belt at the time.

“Don’t jerk the wheel that hard,” Doom said pulling himself up right.

“Sorry,” Loki said, and then he swerved on to a dirt road, before they crashed into a tree covered by thick brush, both Loki and Doom were knock unconscious at impact only to wake up 30 minutes later with major headaches.  
*o*O*o*  
“They’re still looking for us,” Loki said peeking out the window and seeing lights in the distance.

“I called Namor and Osborne, they will come and get us, when it’s safe,” Doom said.

“Well, looks like we might be stuck here for a while,” Loki said kicking off his boots, he was glad he decide to dress light instead of full armor.

Doom had already token off his metal boots, and most of his armor with the exception of his face mask. Loki stretched and puffed out his chest and glance towards Doom who was watching him, and he said “Try and get some sleep.”

Loki didn’t want to sleep, because he wasn’t tried, so he did the next best thing and said “Can you at least unzip me in the back.”

Doom sighed and said “Turn around.”

Loki did and Doom unzipped him exposing his pale back, Doom’s breath hitched a little and Loki notice and said “And the one in the front is stuck.”

Loki then straddle Doom’s hip and Doom unzipped the front slowly, then exposing his pale chest, Loki felt Doom’s arousal growing and said “Thank, I’ll be in the front seat so I would disturb you.”

Before Loki could get off of him Doom grabbed his hips and said “You little tease.”

“Well, I am bored,” Loki said with a smirk.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Doom said.

Loki crawled off of him and got on his hands and knees, Doom then said “Take off your pants.”

Loki shimmed off his black leather pants, and Doom positions himself on top of Loki and said “This might sting a bit.”

“I’m counting on it,” Loki whisper in Doom’s ear.

Then with one swift motion, Doom slammed into him and Loki let out a gasp mixed with a moan, as the night wore on Loki desperately fisting the expense leather seats as Doom’s pounded furiously into him, Doom had long since taken his mask off and was kissing Loki’s neck as he thrust into him, Loki was screaming in pleasure so much that Doom had to cover his mouth to muffle his screams and said “Be quiet, we don’t need Shield hearing us.”

“Shield might not hear you but we do,” A familiar voice said.

The pair stopped immediately stopped what they were doing and slow turn their heads to see, Namor and Norman covering their eyes with flashlights in hand. Doom blink repeatedly and Loki was flushed with embarrassment and Loki said “Can we at least finish?”

“Go ahead,” Norman said.

“We’ll be over there trying to forget what we saw,” Namor said turning around and walking away with Norman following at his heel. Loki and Doom finished what they were doing earlier, and when they stopped they scrambled to put on their clothes, and   
walked to where their allies were and Loki said “Ok, we’re done.”

Norman and Namor uncovered their eyes and Norman said “I have been scarred for life.”

“I second that,” Namor said.

“Sorry, but we were bored,” Loki said.

“Oh we can see that,” Namor said.

“Can we please get out of here,” Doom said.

“Yeah, this place will be giving me very bad flashbacks if I ever come back,” Norman said shuttering.  
*o*O*o*  
Later Shield agents found Tony’s car….

“They crashed my baby!” Tony said hugging the car.

“Loki is a terrible driver,” Bruce said inspecting the damage.

“Um…Guys I don’t think that’s all they did….” Steve said.

“What do mean friend Steve?” Thor asked confused.

Steve was blushing now and point to the interior of the car, and Clint said “Oh my god Tony, you are not going to believe this.”

“It can’t be worse than Loki crashing my car,” Tony said.

“Oh Tony it’s a lot worse,” Natasha said.

When Tony looked inside and saw the glass was scratch like someone had clawed at it and the leather seats had claw like marks on them too.

“What the hell!!!?” Tony said.

“Tony I think they did it in your car,” Bruce said giggling.  
After Bruce said that everybody was full on laughing including Steve, Then Tony bended down and pick up a pair of black boxer shorts and said in horror “One of them left their boxers in the back seat!”  
Everybody stopped laughing and their jaws dropped, and at that moment Fury and Coulson had decided to check on them…

“So have you collected any evidence?” Fury asked.

That’s while the director and the agent notice the boxers and inside of the car and the dropped jaws, soon Fury and Coulson collapsed on the ground in a laughing fit, and soon the rest of the Avengers excluding Tony was laughing to hard they couldn’t   
breathe.  
*o*O*o*  
Meanwhile somewhere else…

“Um…guys…” Doom said awkwardly.

“What?” Norman said.

“This is going to sound awkward….” Doom said.

“More awkward than Norman and I catching you in the act,” Namor said.

“I pretty sure nothing can top that Vicki,” Loki said.

“I think I left my boxers back there,” Doom said.

And everybody stopped dead in their tracks and looked at the villain and Namor said “You left your boxers back there.”

“Yeah…” Doom said.

And everybody collapse laughing at the Doctor who said some along the lines off “Just get me home already.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 5 people, love it, then review!  
> Luv,  
> Serialkiller13


End file.
